Get Over It
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: In a time when nobody believed Ryan, when everyone thought Ryan’s claims of Oliver were false, there was one person whom was there for him.  3 parts.  Slash RXL.  Don't like, don't read.  Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I just wanted to clarify that there are two users on this account. Indigo and I, Rayne. So Indigo asked me to write her something Luke/Ryan and I did (obviously).**

**Summary: In a time when nobody believed Ryan, when everyone thought Ryan's claims of Oliver were false, there was one person whom was there for him.**

**By the way, in this world anyways, Luke does not have his affair with Julie and Teresa stays away in Chino where she should.**

**WARNING! Slash! Gasp! If you don't like it, then don't read it!**

**So I tend to write short chapters, sorry. There are three parts to this fanfiction.**

**Review.**

**Prologue**

Ryan felt the presence of another in the pool house. He was positive he'd told the Cohens to leave him alone. Especially Seth. He couldn't take his self-obsessed chatter right now. He just wanted to be alone. Luke was the only person who had believed him. The only person, who trusted that what he'd said all along, that Oliver was screwed up, was true. Ryan rolled over in his bed and looked up at his visitor.

"Luke."

"Hey man. Kirsten said you weren't seeing visitors. But I figured you wouldn't mind me droppin' by," Luke said, hunching down so he was more leveled with Ryan.

"Nah, its cool man. Shut the door, I'm sure Seth's lingering somewhere trying to listen," Ryan said, excepting the cup of coffee that Luke handed him. Kirsten must have given it to Luke to get to Ryan, knowing she had to give her son space. Luke shut the door quietly and made his way back to Ryan's bed, settling himself on the edge.

"So how ya doing?" Luke asked.

"I broke up with Marissa. I'm freezing everybody out. At the moment, you're the only one I got to talk to," Ryan sighed.

"How's Seth holding up with that plan?" Luke smirked.

"I really could care less," Ryan replied sternly, sipping the coffee.

"Well look, man, if you wanna talk just give me a ring and I'll drop by. I just came over to see if you wanted to do something. Hang out. It's not like I'm best friends with Marissa or any of them these days, I mean, I'm siding with you, so, you're pretty much all I got at the moment, too."

"Cool, man," Ryan said, getting up, "Let me just shower real quick, get dressed, then we'll go do something, alright?"

"Awesome. I'll be waiting outside," Luke got up and headed for the door. "You know, you shouldn't freeze everybody out. Kirsten looked kinda sad in there."

"I'm not mad at Sandy or Kirsten. They are just giving me the space I asked them for."

"Okay, dude, I'll be outside," Luke stepped out and shut the door behind him.

A few minutes later, Ryan joined look and then quietly headed for the main house. Once inside, Ryan took to ignoring Seth, even though the curly-headed male tried his best to get Ryan to talk. Ryan quickly informed Kirsten of where he was going, although it was in fact a lie, since both knew Seth would probably try and follow.

They were just going to go to the pier, maybe the diner, and see a movie. Kirsten thought they were off to the beach for the rest of the day. And the pier was right next to the beach, so they weren't telling that big a lie…

"What should we see?" Luke asked, inside the diner.

"Something that doesn't remind me of anything that's happened the last couple days," Ryan sighed.

"The fish movie?" Luke joked.

"Nope, that has that annoying fish that doesn't shut up. It'll remind me of Seth."

"Right…there's that pirate movie."

"Sure, why not," Ryan said.

"Hello boys, may I take your order?" A waitress said strolling up.

"Burger. Fries. Vanilla Shake." Luke said quickly.

"The same," Ryan said.

"All be right back with that," She said, walking hurriedly to the kitchen to place the order.

"So, the movie starts in an hour."

Ryan nodded, "Sounds good."

**For your information, I actually looked up two 2003 movies. Finding Nemo is the first Luke refers to and Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl is the second, the one they see. Now review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I realize like nothing happened last chapter, but that was just to set up for the other two parts of this fic. I know they are short. I'm sorry. But even so, please review.**

**The Beginning**

"So dude, I'm so sorry. I did not know the chick in it looked so much like Marissa," Luke sighed, as they walked out of the theatre.

"Tall, blonde, thin, no resemblance _at all_," Ryan replied. "But its fine, man, you didn't know."

"Look, let me make it up to you," Luke pleaded, "I'll pay for dinner."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Okay, whatever you say."

They decided to eat at the Crab Shack, since the pier was low on restaurants they could afford. Again, they ate the same thing, since Luke was fast to know what he wanted, and Ryan took longer. It was just easier to say "the same."

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Luke asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

"It's a Monday. You have school," Ryan said.

"I meant, you know, after," Luke said.

"Luke, what's going on?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing," Luke promised him, though it wasn't very reassuring.

Just before Ryan could say anything, the waitress returned with their food. The two ate in silence, Luke avoiding Ryan's eyes the whole time. When they finally finished, Luke was good on his promise and paid the pill and they left, and began walking quietly down the pier who where Ryan parked.

"Ok, Luke, tell me what's going on?" Ryan said, as they reached the car.

"Can I tell you when we get back to your house? Like before I leave?" Luke asked.

"Fine," Ryan said, getting in the car.

They proceeded to drive in silence, much like the rest of their night since the beginning of dinner. When they got to the Cohen house, Ryan opened the door to head inside, but Luke stopped him, shutting the door back.

"Promise you won't hate me," Luke said.

"Okay?" Ryan said, "I promise. Now what's going on?"

Luke took a deep breath, leaned in, and kissed him. Then he quickly sped away to his truck, got in and sped off. Ryan stood, frozen, on the doorstep.

**I'm going on vacation soon, so the next posting won't be for a little while, sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The end! Gasp! It's a little short…but…that's ok. Review!**

**The End**

Luke plopped on his bed, with a big sigh.

_Damn. He's gonna hate me now. He'll hate me forever._

He rolled over and shoved his face into his comforter. _The last thing Ryan needed right now was for me to come in and complicate things! He said I was all he had…now he'll avoid me and…damn it_. Luke rolled over again and starred absently up at the ceiling.

He sighed when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Look mom, I'm kinda tired, don't really wanna talk."

The door slowly opened.

"Ryan?" Luke said, cocking in eyebrow in surprise. Ryan walked casually over to his bed. "What are you doing he-"

Ryan pressed his lips hard against Luke's. Luke stiffened, but quickly relaxed, as Ryan climbed into his lap and pinned him down on the bed.

"Because this won't complicate things," Luke said.

"Not at all," Ryan whispered.

"Should we lock the door?" Luke asked.

"Good idea," Ryan hopped to his feet and headed for the door. "Sure nobody will here? Because I have a pool house…"

"I'm sure we'll have a chance to use it too, maybe tomorrow?" Luke asked, as Ryan laid back down on the bed. He just smiled and captured Luke's lips again.


End file.
